The two faces of me
by John Ashford
Summary: This is a story that combines ghouls with Vampires. hope you all like it and sorry for the chapter mix ups.


I raced down the street, gaining speed, from gravity. I shifted gears, so I could pedal, as I moved down the very steep hill. I peddled hard and fast. When the hill was about to change into normal street level, I shifted gears again, and I returned to normal. The momentum carried me across the highway intersection, across the hill, and with a few peddles over the small hill. I continued to bike slowly, and enjoyed the view. That hill, was the most incredible rush, and person could feel on a bike. But most, just enjoyed it, I went with it, increasing my speed more than normal. I turned and biked calmly down a path, that cars used. I reached my destination and placed it against a pole, attacking the chain around the pole and bike. I locked it in place and went into the store. The store was dark, and you could barley see, except for the candles all over the place. I went to the clerk and smiled as he went to open the door. "Sup, Ron, how's business?" He replied "Not half bad, if business continues at this pace, we'll be able to include electricity by next week." I laughed and said "That's too bad, then the costumers will be able to see, what there buying." It took him a sec to get the joke and that made me laugh. He playfully shoved me through the door and I laughed harder. "Good luck, I'll meet you down there at closing time" I called up a reply and continued down. There weren't that many stairs and with a trick with the lighting it looked to go on forever. I counted to 35 and knocked a few times, in a specific combination. I heard a lock click and the door flew open. One of the nameless, muscle guys looked at me. I smiled and waved awkwardly, before he stepped aside and allowed me through. I walked quickly, and passed room after room. When I reached the last room I knocked three times. I didn't hear anything and opened the door. I looked inside and opened the door wider so the light could go in. I lit a few candles and closed the door. I went to the bed and looked at what was there. A small body of a girl was there, dead. Her blonde hair, surrounded her face. I bent down and planted a kiss on those lips and whispered a hello. I went to the closet and looked through the dresses. I chose a golden dress, with a matching ribbon. I then went and began to remove the corpses clothing. I looked for a moment, at her naked body and something stirred in me. A longing to feel that cool, flesh over me, riding me until, I snapped out of the memory and continued. She didn't enjoy bras, so I simply put cotton panties on her. I then lifted her up and through the dress over her. It went smoothly on her. I arranged a few things and it was perfect. I then placed her in a sitting position, so she leaned on me. I brushed her hair, lovingly, admiring the golden waves over me. I then tied it up and used the ribbon to hold it in place. I placed her on the bed, as if asleep, and laid down next to her, falling into a sleep, with her in my arms.

I woke up, to her lips on mine and returned the gesture. I opened my eyes, and looked into the blue eyes of the corpse, that was no longer a corpse, but a ghoul. She was smiling sweetly, looking at my face, with nothing but love. My heart opened to her and I kissed her. Between kisses I said "Good morning, sleepy head." She smiled at our own little joke, for it was nighttime, and she was dead during her sleep. "Its good evening you idiot" I laughed and apologized dramatically. She pushed me and I fell off the bed. I landed on my hand and pushed forward, so I landed on my feet. She looked at me and pounced. She flew through the air, and into my arms.

I twirled her in my arms and we laughed. A moment later I felt it. The shift in her personality that meant she was hungry. Unlike vampires, ghouls eat flesh instead of drinking blood. Also along with fangs she gains claws. I pulled back to see her. She was transformed, her face no longer innocent and playful. She was an animal looking at prey. Her blue eyes, had turned yellow, like a cat. Her ears, became sharper and seemed to move with sound. Her mouth opened, to show a set of razor sharp teeth. She still looked amazing, but in a way, that I knew could get me killed. A normal person, would be have pissed their pants to have this creature in their arms, but I loved it. She was beautiful, but dangerous, and I actual made love to her like this a few times. I always ended up bleeding badly. She snarled at me and I smiled. I noticed the twitch in her arm, and ducked as her now claws, hand shot out at where my head was a sec ago. I moved back and saw her go on all four. She moved with limbs no human could have, and still looked amazing. I stared calmly at her and awaited for her to react. For a ghoul when she is hungry, she turns into a ravaging beast that would kill anyone. Of course, they eventually learn to direct the hunger or transform at will. Much like werewolves, but not much. She could still think and knew exactly what she was doing. She had been a ghoul for years and had come to terms with herself. She wouldn't eat me, but she would take a bite out of me, enough to satisfy her hunger for an hour or two. That would mean losing a very big piece. Now, I wasn't a normal human, in the sense that I had tasted her flesh. And when a normal human does that, they become vampire-like. I couldn't transform, and the sun didn't affect me, but I did need a little blood each weak, and I was stronger and faster than a normal human, but my extra abilities only come out at night, for I'm a normal human at night. We were circling each other, staring each other down. I lowered my body and waited for an attack. Even though I healed faster than a human, I didn't really like getting a piece of me eaten, even by her. So I maneuvered myself to a door that had her breakfast. A corpse a few weeks old, of some old guy. She knew what I was doing, and instead of choosing the corpse chose me. She flew and I jumped, her flying over my and me rolling under her. I quickly went to my knee, but she was to fast and she was on top of me. She pinned me to the ground and looked at me purring. She licked my face and smiled, showing off her fangs. Her eyes, held hunger, but her body showed other interests. She moved along my groin and I grew hard, feeling her through the cloth. She closed her eyes and purred loudly as she dry fucked me. I knew what she was doing, and I smiled enjoying it. Many a time she would pretend to want to eat me and then just fuck me in her monster form. I sometimes ask her if she only likes me, because I'm the only one she's ever met that wasn't a ghoul and would fuck her like that, while they know she could eat them. She moved her waist and I grew even harder. She went down and blew along my lips, teasing me. I knew that if I kissed her, she would eat my tongue, but got was it tempting. She didn't much like blood, but she said it gave flesh an interesting spice. She continued to tease me, as she rode me. She went harder and harder, until I could feel her heat, even through the cloth. She did it harder and harder, and I kissed her. I rammed my tongue into her mouth and tasted her, just before she bit down and ripped it out. I backed away and closed my mouth allowing the blood to flow down my tongue. I looked at her as she looked away with a dazed look on her face, enjoying my taste. She then got up and walked to the corpse. I lay there a bit and fed on my own blood, until I finally healed. My tongue was numb, so I couldn't talk for a while. You guessed it, this isn't the first time this has happened. I sat up and looked at her feed. She was a complete animal when she ate, without any thought. I went to her and bent down, raising her hair. She ignored me completely as I watched. She bit off a pound of flesh and chewed, then repeated. As she ate, her nails shrunk and returned to normal. Her hair, became smooth and silky, instead of wild and untamed. In a few minutes, her entire body was back to normal and she stood up, allowing her joints and spine to return to normal. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and taped kissed her, still unable to talk. She then turned and went into the bathroom shutting the door. I didn't hear a lock and smiled at her invitation, but I declined, going out into the hallway. I checked the time and found it to be late. I sighed and went into back into the room, and straight into the bathroom. The first thing I noticed was that the curtains were pulled. I looked down and saw her showering. After eating, her body became more feminine, as she controlled what age she wanted to be. She always chose mine, thinking it would keep us together. She didn't turn, but instead rubbed soap over her shoulder, then waist, down to a certain spot I know all to well. I smiled at her and went to the sink. I looked into the mirror and shook my head, as I saw blood all over my mouth. I turned on the sink and began to clean up as she said "You know, it'll be easier if I do it?" I turned and laughed. I then said "If I let you do it, I won't leave until morning." She smiled her innocent smile and added "I don't see a problem with that." I laughed again and told her "I have a human life you know. Unlike you I need sleep to maintain my health." She pouted and crossed her pale arms over her perfectly shaped breasts. I laughed again and she pouted harder as her attempt to seduce me failed. "Nice try, but I have to go." I turned and left, before she could say anything. I used the back way out and went to my bike, unlocking it and riding home, returning to the boring existence that is my life.


End file.
